


Najniższy Bałagan Najwyższego Porządku

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Feels, Gen, Humor, M/M, dla Jimmy'ego, evil space boyfriends (bo kocham ten tag)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór drabbli (o różnej długości, ale zawsze dzielącej się przez 50, max. 250) głównie dotyczące mojego ukochanego pairingu z  Najwyższego Porządku - Kyluxa.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Każdy, kto kiedyś zaznał użycia mocy przez Kylo, wie, jakie to uczucie. Jakby tsunami zalało bibliotekę, ogromne fale rozbijają się o regały pełne myśli, przewracając niektóre z nich. Nawet te książki, których woda nie dosięgnie, nasiąkają wilgocią i już na zawsze pozostają naruszone. Jedna chwila destrukcji, a odbudowa trwa latami.  
Jednak tego dnia, do biblioteki Huksa wszedł kot. Nie Millicent, cały czarny, ze szramą z lewej strony pyszczka. Z gracją kroczył wśród porozwalanych książek i planów, nie przesuwając niczego. Westchnął po ludzku. Nigdy nie rozumiał skąd tutaj taki bałagan. Skoczył na biurko, delikatnie złapał jedną z kartek w pyszczek i ostrożnie wyniósł. Biblioteka zdawała się nienaruszona.  
Hux przeciągnął się na łóżku. Słodki zapach naleśników rozwiewał resztki snów i zachęcał do otworzenia oczu. Zwłaszcza, że zaraz przed nimi pojawił się talerz i uśmiechający się Kylo.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, co chcę na śniadanie?  
Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, bo i tak obaj ją znali.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux nienawidził kotów.   
Sierściuchy, zbieracze pcheł, czy nawet gorsze epitety regularnie padały z jego ust. Jednak ktoś kiedyś sprowadził jednego do kwater Najwyższego Porządku.  
Rozkaz, który otrzymał Hux, był prosty - zlikwidować szkodnika. Wykonanie go nawet nie zakłóciło mu codziennego rytmu dnia. Ale raz po raz słyszał w koszmarach ten cichy dźwięk miękko upadającego ciałka. Zabijał miliony istnień, a przejmował się jednym głupim kotem...  
Wyrzuty sumienia ucichły dopiero wtedy, gdy przygarnął bezdomną Millicent.  
Zawsze przychodziła, kiedy o tym rozmyślał i łasiła się do nóg. Ciekawiło go, czy potrafi zaglądać ludziom do głowy tak jak Kylo.  
A jeśli tak, czy mu wybaczy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mógł zrozumieć zniszczone komputery.  
Mógł zrozumieć ślady miecza na ścianach i podłodze.  
Ale jednego nie mógł przeboleć.  
Nie potrafił wybaczyć.  
Jego nowe oficerki.  
Kupione kilka dni temu, ze skóry najwyższej jakości, nawet nienoszone, tylko pastowane kilka ładnych godzin.  
Jedyna rzecz, która potrafiła go cieszyć...  
Pocięta w paski. Pachnąca spalenizną, którą można było osiągnąć tylko mieczem świetlnym.  
Wydarcie się na Kylo tylko częściowo pozwoliło mu się wyżyć. Ale myśl, co potem każe mu zrobić z nowymi, wypierała złość z jego umysłu.  
\- Liż. Aż będą lśnić - rozkazał Renowi klęczącemu u jego stóp.

Hux pomyślał, że musi częściej podstawiać mu buty do niszczenia.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Kurwa, jak znowu rozpierdalasz moje rzeczy, to ci nie odpuszczę! - Wrzask Huksa poniósł się po korytarzu, ale nie był w stanie zagłuszyć kakofonii dźwięków, brzmiącej jak koncert na dwie wiertarki i młot pneumatyczny. Zabranie Kylo miecza świetlnego nie pomogło, bo znalazł sobie inne narzędzia do kreatywnej destrukcji. Generał przyspieszył kroku, stukając obcasami oficerek o podłogę holu. Niemalże zmiażdżył przycisk do otwierania drzwi prowadzących do jego prywatnej kwatery.  
"I want to kill everybody in the world" poniosło się z głośników stereo Huksa.  
Generał osłupiał. Kylo leżał na kanapie, nic nie było zniszczone.  
\- Jak ci się podoba? - Ren przyciszył coś, co z założenia miało być muzyką.  
\- Co to, kurwa, jest? - Generał zamrugał. - Na której planecie tworzą coś takiego?  
\- Nie wiem. Być może pytanie powinno brzmieć "W której galaktyce?".  
\- Hmmm... Właściwie to mi się podoba. Zwłaszcza kawałek o zabijaniu. Chce mieć to w tle jutrzejszej przemowy. - Hux wcisnął się na kanapę i podgłośnił.


	5. (English)

Hux was really careful about his speaking. Not one unnecessary word in orders, every speech was practised until pure perfection.  
But, when Kylo came to his private room for the first time, he was brutally disillusioned.  
\- Oh, for the fucks sake! I fucking swear, I'll kill these lazy cunts, I fucking told them to make my fucking bed! Oh, this is Millicent. - He pick up the cat to pet her. - She's a one badass motherfucker, don't fucking touch her, or she'll rip your fucking eyes out.  
And yet Hux still couldn't understand, why Kylo started to call him "General Fux".


	6. Chapter 6

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Phasma, Kylo znów rozmawia z czaszką swojego dziadka!   
\- Może to dobrze, że ma swojego idola?  
\- Ale żeby z nim gadać? Z martwym wizerunkiem człowieka, którego nawet nigdy nie poznał osobiście? To jest niezdrowe, on świata poza nim nie widzi! Co więcej, nieprofesjonalne!  
Phasma dyskretnie zerknęła na zegarek.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam, panie generale, lecz muszę już iść przeprowadzić szkolenie. Spóźnienie się byłoby złym przykładem.  
\- Jasne, idź, idź. - Hux machnął ręką, nieco rozczarowany końcem rozmowy, po czym wszedł do swojej prywatnej kwatery.  
\- Niektórych ludzi po prostu nie da się zrozumieć - westchnął w stronę ogromnego zdjęcia Hitlera na ołtarzyku.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo nie miał nic przeciwko zimnemu usposobieniu Huksa. Ba, wręcz uwielbiał ten jego chłodny spokój, kiedy wszystko wokół zaczynało się sypać, ozięble wydawane rozkazy, głosem potrafiącym zmrozić krew w żyłach i to spojrzenie lodowato niebieskich oczu...  
Ale do zimnych stóp włażących mu do łóżka ni cholery nie mógł się przyzwyczaić.


	8. (English)

When Hux was nervous, there always was a little change in his way of speaking.  
\- Len! We have to infolm Supleme Leadel that Stalkillel base was destloyed by the Lesistance just like the Lebellion destloyed Death Stal in Dalth Vadel times. We lost big amount of stolmtloopels. Genelally, the whole Dalk Side is in big tlouble! But as long as I, genelal Blendol Hux the second, am hele, I sweal, that Filst Oldel will clush the New Lepublic, we'll lise flom the ashes and lule the whole galaxy!

Kylo just muted his helmet, so that Hux couldn't hear him gigling.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiedy Kylo się nudził, potrafił być naprawdę upierdliwy.  
\- Hux, a z ciebie to zawsze taki kurdupel był? - Wyszczerzył się, patrząc, jak stoicki spokój generała natychmiast ucieka z jego twarzy.  
\- O co ci znów chodzi? - warknął Hux.  
\- Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jesteś niższy ode mnie. - Ren się zaśmiał. - Taki mały, a już myśli, że da radę rządzić całym Najwyższym Porządkiem...  
\- Ren, granica mojej cierpliwości jest naprawdę cienka...!  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Kobieta w chromowanej zbroi idąca właśnie korytarzem podeszła do nich.  
\- Odejdź, Kapitan Phasma, nie pomagasz! - Hux z irytacją syknął przez zęby... gdyż musiał unieść wzrok, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Wreszcie skończyła się ciężka zmiana i Hux mógł odpocząć w kwaterach prywatnych. Lecz nie miał zbyt dużo wolnego. Jeszcze pieprzone spotkanie ze Snokiem, pomyślał. No i oczywiście Kylo Renem, tym cholernym dzieciakiem, który umie tylko grać na nerwach, a jednak gra pierwsze skrzypce przez tą całą swoją moc.  
 _...ale kiedy ostatnio zdjął hełm i zarzucił tymi jedwabistymi włosami wyglądał baaaardzo seksownie._  
Kylo...  
 _Co?_  
Spierdzielaj z mojej głowy!  
 _Ale jestem twoim głosem wewnętrznym, nie możesz się mnie pozbyć..._  
Ren, przestań pieprzyć, nie tak działają sygnały podprogowe.  
 _Ale ja nie jestem Ren!_  
Tak? To dlaczego przed chwilą zareagowałeś na imię?  
 _...nienawidzę cię._


	11. Chapter 11

Po raz pierwszy żałował, że nie miał hełmu, tak jak Kylo, kiedy w oddali zobaczył ciemną plamę na tle śniegu skropionego szkarłatną krwią. Maska wiecznie opanowanego generała pękła, kiedy wręcz biegł do Rena. Oczywiście spieszył się wyłącznie dlatego, że cała planeta miała lada chwilę wybuchnąć. Miał nadzieję, że właśnie taką wersję obrali idący wraz z nim szturmowcy.  
Nawet przed sobą nie chciał przyznać, jak bardzo ucieszył się, gdy dostrzegł, że z pozoru nieruchomy Rycerz wciąż oddychał.

Wiedział za każdym razem, kiedy Kylo wchodził do jego głowy.   
Ale za to nie miał pojęcia, kiedy udało mu się wtargnąć do jego serca.


	12. Chapter 12

Huxowi nie przeszkadzało, że Kylo wczuwał się w rolę jego psa obronnego. Było coś przyjemnego w obserwowaniu tej zaborczości, kiedy inni zajmowali uwagę generała, w drapaniu Rena za uszkiem i głaskaniu po brzuchu. Taka odskocznia od wojskowego życia, ciągłych raportów i rozkazów. Hux cieszył się, że ktoś na niego czeka w kwaterach prywatnych i niemalże widział merdający ogon Kylo, kiedy wracał do niego po ciężkim dniu. Jakby miał dwa zwierzątka, które w nim widzą człowieka, a nie trybik w maszynie wojskowej.  
Jednak kiedy przyłapał Rena na wyżeraniu karmy Millicent prosto z miski, zrozumiał, że ta zabawa zaszła zdecydowanie za daleko.


	13. (English)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z wyzwania na drabble o temacie "Głód" (z angielskiej grupy fanfikowej na fejsie)

Hux wasn't picky about food. Raised in a military family, he knew he should be thankful about any dish because in times of war a piece of stale bread is a rarity. He believed there are many way more important things than eating and that's why he was so slim.

Yet after a long day, he couldn't wait to get the last piece of the delicious home-made chocolate cake from Phasma which he saved for such an occasion.  
But when he opened his fridge, there was only a note on the plate: "Sorry, I was hungry. Love you, Kylo."


	14. Chapter 14

Po korytarzu niosło się echo kroków, odbijające od ścian cel. Dwóch żołnierzy Rebelii przechodziło przez więzienie.  
\- A ten tutaj? - spytał jeden, wskazując słabo oświetloną celę. W środku siedział na podłodze rudowłosy mężczyzna. Uniósł głowę, słysząc, że o nim rozmawiają.  
\- Ciężki przypadek. Nic nie chce powiedzieć. Na wszystkie gwiazdy, chyba szybciej go zabiją, niż złamią!  
\- Kim on w ogóle jest?  
\- Hux, nie słyszałeś? Były generał Najwyższego Porząd-  
\- Generał. Nie były. - Hux nagle znalazł się tuż przy kratach. W poszarpanych ciuchach zamiast munduru, ze śladami po torturach i brudny na twarzy wyglądał przerażająco. Mimo wszystko podniósł rękę, by zaprezentować przedramię. Rękaw, który obdarł sam, zatrzymywał się dokładnie przed tatuażem dwóch czarnych pasów w białych otoczkach. Insygnia generalskie. Na szyi zaś miał oderwany fragment kołnierzyka koszuli, by odsłonić drugi tatuaż, logo First Order.  
Nagle spięci żołnierze natychmiast ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Hux odprowadził ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem oczu, w których nigdy nie gasła duma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt z fejsowej grupy Archive of Our Own Polska (zapraszam :3 ) - Pasta do zębów

Kiedy łazienka Huksa została zalana i wyłączona z użytku na 3 dni, nie spodziewał się on, że korzystanie z jednej z jakimś innym facetem może być tak uciążliwe. Ale jak mógł przewidzieć, że jako współtowarzysza dostanie akurat Rena?  
\- Rudy, uwaliłeś umywalkę pastą do zębów!  
\- No bo mi spadła, kiedy moczyłem szczoteczkę!  
\- Kto normalny moczy szczoteczkę PO nałożeniu pasty?  
\- Kto NORMALNY robi to przed?!  
\- Ja od początku wiedziałem, że z tobą, Rudy, jest coś nie tak.  
Dobrze, że nie musieli dzielić też kuchni, bo w wojnie o to, czy pierwsze sypie się płatki czy leje mleko, nie obyłoby się bez rękoczynów.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na potrzeby tego drabble'a zapomnijmy o Galaktycznym Kalendarzu, w którym tydzień ma 5 dni ;P

Czas przeznaczony na randkowanie z Huxem trzeba było ustalać z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem. W trakcie dni roboczych zawsze całkowicie pochłaniała go praca, niedziele poświęcał zaś na szczegółowe planowanie kolejnego tygodnia. Dlatego Renowi wydawało się logiczne, że randkę z okazji Walentynek trzeba zorganizować w pierwszą sobotę po czternastym lutego, czyli siedemnastego.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę - mruknął generał, gdy Ren zaprosił go na kolację.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo wtedy wypada Dzień kota.  
\- A-ale? Dzień sierściucha ma według ciebie większe znaczenie niż my? - Kylo rozłożył ręce.  
\- Oczywiście, że kot jest ważniejszy od ciebie - mruknął Hux, przewracając oczami i biorąc Millicent, która wyrosła jak spod ziemi, na kolana.


End file.
